Sueños III: Pesadillas
by Elly Luz
Summary: Un misterio recorre los pasillos en los que habitan los Creadores, y Zoilo, dios de las pesadillas, exige que se resuelva inmediatamente. La Creadora Pansy es la elegida para la misión, pero todo sale de su control cuando se encuentra con un inesperado compañero de aventuras. Draco Malfoy no es exactamente el socio perfecto que ella hubiera elegido.


Bueno no tengo mucho que decir: aquí empieza otra parte de esta saga. ¿Pueden creer que llegara tan lejos? Yo no, la verdad.

Como siempre:

 **Advertencia:** Si no leíste las dos primeras partes, no vas a entender nada de lo que pasa aquí.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling. La trama está inspirada en los libros de Cazadores Oscuros de S. Kenyon.

 **Advertencia 2: E** sta es el tipo de historia que me gusta a mí, o sea, hay homicidas y muchos cadáveres. Pueden encontrarse con escenas que hieran la sensibilidad del lector.

 _"Está prohibido copiar o adaptar esta historia si mi permiso ¡Eso se llama Plagio y está mal! Que lo hagan tod s no es excusa."_

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Prologo.**

Zoilo, el dios de las pesadillas, estaba furioso.

Y Pansy sabía que, por muy hija favorita que fuera, su padre no dudaría ni un segundo en descargar toda su ira sobre ella. Por esa misma razón, permanecía en un rincón oscuro del Gran Salón del Trono, esperando tener suerte y no ser notada. Zoilo daba verdadero miedo cuando se enojaba. Con su más de dos metros de altura, era imponente cuando se ponía de pie y te atravesaba con sus electrizantes ojos azules.

Por suerte para Pansy, en aquella ocasión ella no era el objetivo de su furia, en su lugar lo era el corpulento Creador llamado Cabel, que permanecía en silencio y de rodillas ante el trono. Era uno de los más fuertes Creadores que había, pero a pesar de eso, temblaba como una hoja sin atreverse a mirar al dios a los ojos.

Cabel estaba aterrorizado. Lo sabía, el hedor del miedo era muy conocido para ella.

Poco a poco, otros Creadores fueron apareciendo en la sala, manteniéndose a saludable distancia de su amo, como lo hacia ella.

Mientras que para Pansy era su desagradable deber permanecer allí parada, el resto de sus colegas estaba presentes porque los atraía el morbo que les provocaba ver a Zoilo torturando a alguien que no fuera ellos.

—Repítelo—le ordenó el dios con un gruñido.

Cabel tembló aún más, si era eso posible. Cuando Zoilo se paró ante él, a escasos pasos, el Creador parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Que interesante, pensó Pansy, mientras Cabel se encogía aún mas, muerto de miedo. Aquel tipo era ni más ni menos, el líder de los Shasen, un escuadrón de elite conformado por los más fuertes e indestructibles Creadores. Pero a pesar de eso, Cabel no trataba de tragarse sus gimoteos ante la idea de su inminente muerte. En opinión de Pansy, era un poco patético.

Los Shasen eran la unión de los mejores soldados de Zoilo. Ella misma había formado parte del escuadrón mucho tiempo atrás, fallar en una misión era inaceptable. Mejor morir en combate, que regresar para decirle a Zoilo que habían fallado.

—No… no hemos encontrado nada, mi…mi señor—Cabel no apartó los ojos del piso de mármol negro. El creador que siempre se había mostrado arrogante y la había entrenado cuando era una niña, ahora estaba pálido y sudoroso. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Pansy deseo que no pasara, eso solo lograría hacer enojar a un mas a Zoilo.—Lo…lo siento.

El dios soltó una siniestra carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de piedra, poniéndole los pelos de punta a más de uno.

—Aún no lo sientes lo suficiente.

Un rayo de luz atravesó el salón, del techo al suelo. La intensidad de este hizo que todos apartaran la mirada, cegados momentáneamente.

Cuando Pansy sintió que sus ojos dejaban de arder, volteó hacia donde estaba el Creador, pero este ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había una mancha oscura en el piso que aún despedía humo, impregnando el lugar con olor a muerte.

Así eran las cosas allí. Si no hacías lo que Zoilo quería, te volvías una mancha en el piso de su lujoso gran salón.

—¿En qué crees que haya fallado?— Un Creador de piel morena y mucho mas alto que ella apareció a su lado. Su mejor amigo Blaise, miraba la escena con fingido desinterés.

—Nuestro señor les había ordenado que encontraran a los Creadores desaparecidos.

—Joder.

— Cabel fue el único que regresó con vida. Dice que un ejército de demonios animales los atacó por sorpresa.—le contó en un susurró, sin apartar la mirada de lo que segundos atrás había sido uno de los Creadores más poderosos.

Hacía más o menos diez meses, las filas de los Creadores habían empezado a tener perdidas. Al principio nadie lo había notado. Era normal que los creadores trabajaran solos y se perdieran intencionadamente de vez en cuando. Pero cuando Zoilo requería la presencia de uno de sus soldados y este no aparecía, ya nadie podía ignorar el asunto.

Cuando el dios ordenaba algo, sus sirvientes debían obedecer…. Nadie en su sano juicio buscaría hacerlo enojar apropósito.

Después de aquel descubrimiento inicial, una rápida investigación demostró que había decenas de creadores desaparecidos.

Nadie quería usar la palabra "muertos", pero Pansy sabía que lo estaban. Cuando Zoilo ordenaba algo, tenías que obedecer o prepararte para experimentar un dolor insoportable. Ningún creador, por mucho que odiara a Zoilo, soportaría tal agonía solo por terquedad. Su especie no era muy fan del dolor.

—Padre—. Owen, el hijo mitad demonio de Zoilo se acercó a este con decisión. De todos sus hijos, aquel mestizo era el único con la valentía, o estupidez, suficiente para hablarle al dios cuando estaba en pleno berrinche.

—¿Qué quieres?—le gruñó de mal talante, atravesándole con la mirada.

Owen ni se inmutó. Alto, de hombros anchos y cuerpo trabajado, no era la lumbre más brillante, todos lo consideraban un idiota, en especial Pansy. Pero su cara de perpetuo mal humor siempre había logrado que más de un Cazador o Creador diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al verlo acercarse. Era una masa de músculos sin cerebro y con muy mal carácter, y Pansy lo odiaba profundamente, tanto que soñaba con el día que su lengua viperina hiciera enojar tanto a al dios de las Pesadillas, que este no tuviera reparo en volverlo un manchón humeante en su lustroso suelo.

—Creo que te has equivocado enviando a los Shasen.

La sala contuvo el aliento. Nunca debías decirle a Zoilo que estaba equivocado. Por lo visto Owen había perdido todo instinto de autoconservación. El dios alzó una ceja. Por su expresión, Pansy estaba segura que se rebatía entre fulminar de una vez por todas o torturarlo un poco antes de deshacerse de él.

—¿Ha si?

—Si—le aseguró como si nada, sin perder la sonrisa de suficiencia.— los Shasen son buenos a la hora de usar la fuerza, pero este pequeño misterio requiere algo más que unas buenas manos que partan cráneos.— continuó, en un arranque de brillantez.

Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Podían intuir por donde terminaría aquel asunto. Pansy apretó los dientes, Owen era un verdadero demonio, manipulador y ponzoñoso hasta los huesos. No dejó de sonreír ni un segundo mientras veía a su padre meditar la idea que el mismo había sembrado.

Cuando el Dios de las Pesadillas quería que un trabajo complicado se llevara a cabo con cerebro en lugar de musculo, solo se molestaba en pronunciar un nombre…

—¡Pansy!

Cerró los ojos por un segundo al escuchar su nombre. Se tensó por completo, pero a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba salir de allí sin mirar atrás, se controló, sobreponiéndose a todo anhelo infantil de escapar de aquellos ojos luminosos y mortales. Con la frente bien en alto, se dirigió ante su padre, como la digna princesa que todos aquellos lacayos sabían que era.

—¿Si, mi señor?— hizo una pequeña pero elegante reverencia.

—¿Qué opinas?—le preguntó, dejándose caer sin ninguna gracia en su trono. Era brusco y desagradable, y todos sus movimientos lo eran también. De todos los dioses, él era el que menos elegancia poseía, pero Pansy nunca estaría tan loca como para comentárselo y ayudarlo a corregirse.

—Sin duda este es un asunto delicado, que un par de monos no iban a poder resolver, mi señor—. Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, aunque odiaba con cada fibra de sus ser darle la razón a un hibrido, no tenía más remedio.

—Supongo que tienen razón— acarició distraídamente la barba negra que crecía como un arbusto salvaje en su cara.— Entonces, mi querida Pansy, ve y hazte cargo tu de tan importante misión.

Lanzándole una rápida mirada del más puro odio al sonriente y despreocupado Owen, volvió a hacer una reverencia ante su padre.

—Como lo ordene, mi señor.

—Yo la acompañaré, si me lo permite, señor.— Blaise dio un paso al frente. En algún rincón de la sala, una chica soltó una risita resentida.

Pansy no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Todo el mundo creía que entre el chico moreno y ella había algo. Y ese repentino ofrecimiento sin el más mínimo titubeo de parte de Blaise, solo echaba más carbón al fuego de las frívolas habladurías. Reprimió un bufido, como si el mundo de los Creadores no tuviera asuntos más importantes que saber quien se acostaba con quien.

—Entonces vayan los dos—ordenó Zoilo, agitando la mano, indicándoles a todos que quería que desalojarán el salón—Y no regresen hasta que encuentren a mis soldados, o sino…

La Creadora le echó un vistazo a la mancha en el piso, completamente decidida a no convertirse en una ellas jamás.


End file.
